Ciekawość
by Nanik
Summary: Miniaturka. Gdzie leży granica przyjaźni? Gdzie jest akceptowalna granica bliskości między dwiema kobietami? Ta historia nie ma morału ani zaskakującego zwrotu akcji. Ot taki eksperyment. Z ciekawości :


_**Ta miniaturka to opis pewnej… hmm… sytuacji? Czy przekonujący? Nie ma tu dramatycznej akcji, pozostającego w głowie morału czy niespodziewanego finału. Wątpię zresztą, czy ta historia w ogóle ma jakiś sens ;) To był raczej impuls, który skądś się pojawił, pomysł, za który zabierałam się kilka razy, wciąż zacinając się jeszcze na samym początku. W końcu stało się to wyzwaniem – musiałam sobie udowodnić, że potrafię napisać krótki tekst i na taki temat.**_

_**Nie będzie opisu. Kto jest CIEKAWY, niech sam zajrzy. **_

_**Jako CIEKAWostkę podam tylko, że ten wątek miał się pierwotnie pojawić w „Alpine" ;)**_

* * *

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Zadbane, starannie pomalowane na bladoróżowy kolor paznokcie wybijały żywy rytm na blacie stolika, przy którym jasnowłosa kobieta właśnie kończyła jeść lunch. Krótkim dmuchnięciem odrzuciła opadający jej na policzek kosmyk włosów, po czym powoli pokręciła głową. Tak naprawdę była bardziej rozbawiona niż poirytowana brakiem uwagi ze strony siedzącej naprzeciwko przyjaciółki, brunetki o nieco rozmarzonych orzechowych oczach. Mimowolnie zerknęła w lewo, gdzie jak dobrze wiedziała, znajdował się powód tego rozkojarzenia.

- Słucham przecież – mruknęła jej zakłopotana towarzyszka. – Mówiłaś o Emmecie i jego fiucie, czyż nie?

Blondynka zmrużyła oczy.

- Mówiłam, że Emmett jest fiutem.

- Na jedno wychodzi – odparowała z ciężkim westchnieniem brunetka.

- Punkt dla ciebie, Bella – zaśmiała się serdecznie jasnowłosa, po czym przechyliła lekko głowę. – Ale i tak wiem, że mnie nie słuchałaś, a oddawałaś się tylko marzeniom na jawie.

- To nie moja wina, że od tygodnia w kółko powtarzasz to samo – prychnęła z lekceważeniem druga z kobiet.

W odpowiedzi jej przyjaciółka uniosła znacząco brew. Obie wiedziały, co miała na myśli. Tydzień to zdecydowanie mniej niż trzy lata.

- Nie musisz mi przypominać, jaka jestem żałosna, Rose.

- Nie jesteś żałosna, czas tylko zmienić obiekt westchnień, niezdrowo jest skupiać się za długo na tym samym palancie – poprawiła ją blondynka ocierając usta serwetką.

Bella westchnęła cicho spoglądając ukradkiem w stronę stolika, przy którym młody mężczyzna pogrążony był z rozmowie z szeroko uśmiechniętą, zdecydowanie zbyt szeroko uśmiechniętą dziewczyną. Jego dłoń co chwila zanurzała się w rudych, ciasno skręconych lokach na karku towarzyszki, a chociaż miał odwróconą głowę, brunetka wiedziała, iż tęczówki przenikliwych oczu miały niezwykle intensywną, zieloną barwę.

- Gorzej niż nastolatka – fuknęła ostrzegawczo Rose. – Weź się w garść.

Upomniana posłała jej niespodziewanie rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Mam wzorować się na tobie?

- Czemu nie? Przydałoby ci się trochę rozruszać – mruknęła blondynka odchylając lekko głowę.

Bella sapnęła cicho.

- Trochę.

Obie jednocześnie zachichotały, choć każda z innego powodu.

- Mamy jeszcze pół godziny, idziemy na lody – zadecydowała Rose oceniając, że sytuacja przy stoliku pod ścianą zmierzała w jednym kierunku i para za chwilę przystąpi do działania.

Co dzień dokuczała przyjaciółce z powodu jej trwającego już od tak dawna, beznadziejnego zauroczenia, zarazem jednak, przekonawszy się, iż zimny prysznic nie pomagał, starała się ją chronić. Bella z kolei ze stoickim spokojem wysłuchiwała opowieści o kolejnych podbojach blondynki, nie szczędząc rzucanych od niechcenia złośliwych komentarzy, lecz nigdy nie wypominała jej tego, gdy konieczne było serdeczne utulenie po zbyt gwałtownym zakończeniu jakiejś znajomości.

Przywoławszy kelnera uiściły rachunek, by wyjść z restauracji, która stała się ich regularnym miejscem spotkań w czasie przerwy na lunch, od kiedy Bella zorientowała się, kto jeszcze zwykł jadać w tym lokalu. Jej przyjaciółka nie protestowała przesadnie, gdyż miała stąd blisko do redakcji, w której pracowała.

- Jesteś pewna, że chciałabyś być z facetem, który spał z połową miasta? – spytała wesoło blondynka, jak tylko znalazły się na zewnątrz.

- Bo z drugą połową to ty…

- Och, zamknij się – syknęła Rose. – Z nim akurat nie spałam.

- Wiesz, że wypatroszyłabym cię nie dając szansy na wytłumaczenie się.

Ton głosu brunetki sprawił, że jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Jak tylko zielonooki przystojniak znikał z pola widzenia, Bella odzyskiwała zdolność do samodzielnego myślenia.

- Nie ma to jak babska solidarność – jęknęła blondynka ciągnąc towarzyszkę do budki z lodami.

- Zawsze mi powtarzasz, że zawsze trzeba samemu spróbować i sprawdzić.

- Cały problem w tym, że ty nawet nie próbujesz!

Ciemnowłosa kobieta zignorowała słyszaną już wielokrotnie uwagę i posłała słodki uśmiech chłopakowi w wysokiej białej czapce.

- Dla mnie dwie gałki czekoladowych – poprosiła, po czym zwróciła się do towarzyszki: – Może w takim razie pokażesz mi, jak wygląda to próbowanie na przykładzie tego twojego redaktora?

W błękitnych oczach niebezpieczne błyskawice.

- Poproszę o sorbet cytrynowy, trzy gałki – wycedziła lodowato Rose nie spuszczając rozdrażnionego spojrzenia z przyjaciółki.

Pracujący dla konkurencyjnej gazety mężczyzna doprowadzał ją do furii nie tylko na polu zawodowym, kolejnymi artykułami wyraźnie polemizującymi z jej głoszonymi od dawna poglądami, ale i prywatnie. Nie była na tyle próżna, by obrażać się za brak zainteresowania ze strony przedstawiciela płci przeciwnej, traktowała to raczej jako wyzwanie, jednakże Emmett McCarthy rozmyślnie ją sprowokował. Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali, rozgrzewał ją przez parę godzin intrygującym flirtem, by na koniec demonstracyjnie wyjść z imprezy z inną kobietą.

Tamtego wieczoru nie wiedziała jeszcze, kim był.

- Chyba że w tym przypadku nawet ty nic nie zdziałasz – westchnęła Bella ściągając w niewinnym grymasie usta.

Przekomarzając się dalej dziewczyny skierowały się alejką w stronę pobliskiego parku, odprowadzane roztargnionym wzrokiem sprzedawcy.

- Spójrz, na przykład ten – podsunęła w pewnym momencie Rose, bezceremonialnie wskazując palcem na biegnącego z naprzeciwka bruneta. – Dba o zdrowie, całkiem nieźle wygląda… – mruknęła dość głośno znad swoich lodów.

Mijający je chłopak potknął się.

- Widziałaś jego skarpetki? – prychnęła ciemnowłosa.

Odpowiedziało jej poirytowane sapnięcie.

- To jeszcze nie dyskwalifikuje…

- Były różowe – uzupełniła cierpliwie Bella.

Jej towarzyszka westchnęła.

- Ale klatę miał miłą dla oka.

- O tak…

- Poczekaj…

Blondynka niespodziewanie zastąpiła jej drogę i wyciągnęła rękę, by otrzeć kroplę roztopionych lodów, jaka zatrzymała się na wardze brunetki. Zaskoczona łagodnym, zaskakująco pieszczotliwym dotykiem Bella bezwiednie wstrzymała oddech, a kiedy ciepły palec cofnął się, odruchowo oblizała usta.

Rose potrząsnęła głową.

- Już jest w porządku – wymamrotała pod nosem.

Przez całą powrotną drogę była dziwnie zamyślona, pozwalając przyjaciółce opowiadać o jej nowym projekcie. Milczenie Rose zdarzało się na tyle rzadko, że zwróciło uwagę brunetki, jednakże zdecydowała się je uszanować.

- Wstąpisz do mnie wieczorem? – spytała blondynka, kiedy już każda z nich miała skręcać w swoją stronę.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami, gdyż takie zaproszenie stanowiło ich częsty rytuał. Odwiedzały się często za wystarczający powód mając samą tylko chęć spędzenia czasu w swoim towarzystwie czy też potrzebę doładowania się energią, jaka zawsze rodziła się w nich po szczerych kobiecych rozmowach.

- Jasne.

-x-x-x-

Brunetka przysiadła na szafce leniwie obserwując, jak druga kobieta sprawnie krzątała się po kuchni szykując sałatkę. Ktoś, kto znał je jedynie od strony zawodowej, nigdy nie domyśliłby się, że z dwóch przyjaciółek to blondynka była zapaloną kucharką, co więcej, wolała spędzać czas w domu niż na dusznych przyjęciach, czego nierzadko wymagała jej praca dziennikarki. To właśnie starając się zwalczyć nudę, jaką odczuwała na większości imprez, wdawała się w coraz to kolejne romanse, a przynajmniej takiej wersji uparcie się trzymała.

- Nigdy nie byłaś ciekawa? – spytała niespodziewanie Rose stając tuż przed swoim gościem z butelką wina w dłoni.

- Ciekawa? Czego?

Zaskoczona Bella potrząsnęła głową.

- Jakby to było – zawahała się jasnowłosa podchodząc tak blisko, że jej brzuch otarł się o kolana przyjaciółki – z drugą kobietą.

Odstawiła wino na blat i oparła dłonie po obu stronach towarzyszki.

- Mężczyźni ci się już przejedli? – mruknęła brunetka uważnie zaglądając w błękitne oczy.

- Chwilowo chyba tak – odpowiedziała powoli blondynka.

Bella nabrała głęboko powietrza, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie zastanawiałam się. Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciółki Rose rozsunęła jej kolana, by przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej. Uniosła rękę i leniwym ruchem potarła usta brunetki, zaskoczona dreszczem, jaki przemknął wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

- To dziwne – wymamrotała zakłopotana Bella.

Blondynka cofnęła się, z powrotem biorąc do ręki butelkę.

- Masz rację – zaśmiała się odrobinę nerwowo, kiedy odwróciła się, by sięgnąć po korkociąg.

Jej towarzyszka zeskoczyła z blatu i chwytając miskę z sałatkę przeszła do salonu. Rose przez chwilę zamyślona wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, po czym dołączyła do przyjaciółki z winem i kieliszkami.

- Lubię popatrzeć na atrakcyjną kobietę, podziwiać piękne ciało i dobry smak, jeśli chodzi o ciuchy, ale to na widok niektórych mężczyzn budzą się we mnie niegrzeczne fantazje – podjęła wątek Bella, kiedy już obie siedziały na niskiej sofie.

- Szczególnie na widok zabójczo przystojnych architektów o zielonych oczach i kasztanowych włosach – padła natychmiastowa replika – ubranych w nieprzyzwoicie drogi garnitur i obdarzających wszystko, co ma dziurkę między nogami, tym samym, dawno już wytartym uśmiechem.

Brunetka tylko przewróciła oczami. Nie zamierzała polemizować, gdyż przedstawiony przez przyjaciółkę opis nie rozmijał się z prawdą.

- Opowiedz lepiej, jak zamierzasz odpowiedzieć na dzisiejszy felieton McCarthy'ego – podsunęła, by zamaskować swoje zakłopotanie.

Nie miało ono związku z aluzją do Edwarda Cullena, lecz z zaskakującym tematem rozmowy, jaką rozpoczęła jej przyjaciółka.

- Jeszcze nie wiem – syknęła ta ostatnia – i dlatego muszę się napić.

-x-x-x-

Zaalarmowana sygnałem wiadomości Bella uniosła głowę znad papierów, nad którymi siedziała od kilku dni, i sięgnęła po prywatną komórkę. Niewiele osób znało ten numer, nie zaskoczyło jej więc, kiedy zorientowała się, iż nadawcą okazała się Rose.

Nie widziała się z przyjaciółką od kilku dni, pogrążona w absorbującym ją projekcie nie miała nawet chwili, żeby się do niej odezwać. Tamtego wieczoru, kiedy się po raz ostatni widziały, zasiedziała się u blondynki pomagając jej opracować koncepcję polemiki z irytującym je obie redaktorem. Po skończeniu butelki wina pomysłów im nie brakowało, śmiechu również, więc chociaż wróciła do swojego mieszkania późno, dobry nastrój, jaki jej towarzyszył jeszcze następnego dnia, zrekompensował niedobór snu.

Zerknęła na SMS-a.

„_Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć."_

Treść wiadomości ją zaskoczyła, lecz brunetka od razu wiedziała, do czego nawiązywały te słowa. Odruchowo wzruszyła ramionami, przyzwyczajona do najdziwniejszych zachowań oraz przemyśleń przyjaciółki. Nigdy jej to nie przeszkadzało, nie zamierzała się przejmować i tym razem.

Zanim zdążyłaby ułożyć jakąś odpowiedź lub zdecydować się na odłożenie telefonu, ekran zamigotał ponownie.

„_Jest piątek. Wpadnij do mnie wieczorem na film."_

Pogodny uśmiech na moment wykrzywił usta Belli.

„_Będę około dwudziestej."_

Potrząsając z roztargnieniem głową wróciła do pracy, natychmiast odcinając się od myśli związanych z Rose i jej pomysłami. Jeśli chciała mieć spokojny weekend, powinna czym prędzej uporać się z piętrzącymi się wciąż na biurku zadaniami.

- Coś nowego czy coś starego? – usłyszała, jak tylko przekroczyła próg mieszkania przyjaciółki.

- Zdecydowanie starego – odpowiedziała bez wahania.

Cichy śmiech dobiegający gdzieś z salonu przekonał ją, iż dobrze wybrała.

- Valentino miał w sobie to coś – mruknęła kwadrans później, kiedy siedziały już w salonie.

- Acha…

Zaskoczona nieobecnym przytaknięciem blondynki Bella zerknęła na nią, zauważając, że wzrok Rose nie był skierowany na ekran telewizora.

- Czy powinnam czuć się zagrożona? – zażartowała. – Żaden z mężczyzn nie przyciągnął ostatnio twojej uwagi?

Jej towarzyszka machnęła dłonią niemal zniecierpliwionym gestem.

- To nie to – mruknęła przygryzając wargę. – Ja po prostu… Nie potrafię ci tego wytłumaczyć, ale od naszej poprzedniej rozmowy ta myśl mnie nie opuszcza.

Jakiś nowy ton w jej głosie sprawił, że brunetka poczuła się nieswojo.

- I nadal jesteś ciekawa? – spytała z cichym, mającym brzmieć nonszalancko prychnięciem.

Odpowiedziało jej powolne skinięcie głowy.

- Jesteś już tak znudzona zabawami w łóżku, że szukasz nowych podniet? – ciągnęła Bella, lekceważącym uśmiechem maskując narastające w niej zakłopotanie. – Na mnie nie licz.

Przyzwyczaiła się już do nieprzewidywalnych pomysłów przyjaciółki, tym razem jednak instynkt podpowiadał jej, by lepiej to zatrzymać, zanim atmosfera stanie się zbyt napięta.

Blondynka nie odpowiedziała od razu, lecz przez dłuższą chwilę smakowała w ustach wino. Jego subtelny, nieco cierpki smak dziwnie pasował do tego, co w tej chwili czuła. Kiedy się w końcu odezwała, jej słowa zabrzmiały nieco chrapliwie.

- Powiedz, że nigdy przenigdy o tym nie pomyślałaś…

- Nie – padła błyskawiczna odpowiedź.

Słowo to wypowiedziane zostało na tyle głośno, że obie kobiety przez dłuższą chwilę milczały.

- Nigdy nie poczułaś potrzeby subtelniejszego dotyku niż mógłby dać ci mężczyzna? Bliskości kogoś, kto wiedziałby, jak funkcjonuje twoje ciało? Albo po prostu bliskości i czułości ze strony drugiego człowieka, nie zważając na jego płeć.

- Nie jestem lesbijką, Rose, nie przekonasz mnie, iż gdzieś głęboko ukrywam właśnie takie potrzeby – zaśmiała się zmieszana brunetka.

- Ja też nią nie jestem – odparła druga z kobiet, tonem, który nie zdradzał za wiele rozbawienia. – Zresztą czy wszystko musi mieć swoje etykietki? Może nie każdemu pragnieniu trzeba przypisywać nazwę?

Bella odwróciła głowę nie mając ochoty mierzyć się ze skupionym spojrzeniem przyjaciółki. W jasnoniebieskich oczach Rose nie było iskry towarzyszącej zwykle jej psotom, niczego, co sugerowałoby jeden z jej typowych wyskoków mających dać poczucie swobody, pełni życia.

Tym razem blondynka wydawała się naprawdę zaintrygowana, a to wywołało dziwny ucisk w brzuchu Belli. Nie była w stanie w ogóle sobie czegoś takiego wyobrazić, nie nawet chciała myśleć o tym, co zawierała ta sugestia i przyłapała się na dość rozpaczliwej próbie zmiany tematu.

Jeszcze nigdy w tym mieszkaniu nie czuła się niekomfortowo.

- Wybacz, ale nie potrafię brać tego pod uwagę – żachnęła się w końcu poprawiając poduszkę za swoimi plecami.

- Przecież nie zamierzam się na ciebie rzucić – odpowiedział jej nieco zachrypnięty, niski śmiech towarzyszki. – Z kim jednak mogłabym o tym z tobą porozmawiać, jak nie z tobą?

Zanim Bella mogłaby odpowiedzieć, poczuła na swojej łydce łagodny dotyk stopy blondynki. W innej sytuacji nawet nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi, nie, gdyby był jedynie przypadkowy. Przełknęła ślinę i powoli, lecz zdecydowanie, cofnęła swoją nogę. Dotychczas bez skrępowania rozmawiały o najintymniejszych sytuacjach łóżkowych, dzieliły się wrażeniami ze swoich przygód z mężczyznami oraz pikantnymi szczegółami, biorąc oczywiście pod uwagę, iż Rose miała tych doświadczeń zdecydowanie więcej. Brunetka nie potrafiła nawet sama sobie wyjaśnić, skąd brało się poczucie dyskomfortu, potrzeba wymazania tej dziwnej rozmowy z pamięci, a nawet natychmiastowej ucieczki. Nie chciała myśleć w ten sposób o przyjaciółce.

Z kłopotu wybawiła ją blondynka.

- Wracając jednak do twojej oceny, zgadzam się, Valentino miał w sobie to coś – przyznała w pełni opanowanym głosem, kierując spojrzenie z powrotem na ekran.

-x-x-x-

Bella zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zsunęła buty i człapiąc powlekła się do kuchni. Zmęczona wyjątkowo ciężkim dniem marzyła jedynie o tym, by napić się czegoś i wczołgać do łóżka. Jej projekt wchodził w decydującą fazę, w ciągu dnia brakowało jej chwili, by zrobić sobie kawę. Gdyby ktoś ze współpracowników nie pomyślał o tym, by zamówić dla niej obiad do biura, dodatkowo umierałaby pewno z głodu.

Teraz jednak miała te parę chwil dla siebie, przynajmniej kwadrans zanim zaśnie na stojąco, jak to sobie uświadomiła, i chociaż jej oczy same się zamykały, wciąż jeszcze posiadała głowę, którą pilnie potrzebowała uwolnić od planów oraz uwag związanych z pracą. W przeciwnym razie groziło, iż zajmowałaby się projektem dalej, we śnie.

Czekając aż zagotuje się woda zaparła się dłońmi o blat i przymknęła powieki, a jej ciało powoli zaczęło ogarniać ciepło. W fantazjach, na jakie sobie pozwalała, ilekroć zostawała sama ze sobą, on zawsze był niezwykle wrażliwy, dotykający jej z anielską wprost cierpliwością. Bez słowa zachodził od tyłu, witał ją mokrym pocałunkiem w kark, bawił się przygryzając lekko skórę, to znów drażnił się przesuwając językiem. Kobieta mimowolnie wyprostowała kręgosłup, a kiedy wyimaginowane dłonie przesunęły się dręcząco powoli po jej bokach, z gardła uciekł chrapliwy jęk.

Pomimo znużenia ciała wyobraźnia sprawowała się bez zarzutu.

Z tych paru doświadczeń, jakie miała z mężczyznami, wynikało, że bardzo szybko szukali oni drogi w dół ciała partnerki, jakby coś ich tam przyciągało, jakby sukces mierzony był czasem doprowadzenia jej do orgazmu. Nie, żeby Bella nie cieszyła się z efektu końcowego, lubiła jednak marzyć, iż wreszcie trafiała na kochanka, który znałby jej pragnienia tak dobrze, jakby czytał jej w myślach i wiedział, by wbrew jej szeptanym rwącym się głosem żądaniom wcale nie powinien kierować się prosto do celu. A przynajmniej nie zawsze.

Mogłaby nawet podsunąć mu do przeczytania któryś ze swoich ulubionych romansów.

Kobieta zachichotała rozbawiona tym absurdalnym pomysłem i nalała wrzątku do kubka z herbatą ziołową, po czym skierowała się do łazienki przygryzając wargę w niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu.

Oczywiście, że to właśnie było jedną z przyczyn popularności książek dla kobiet – gdyby tych doskonałych partnerów częściej można było spotkać w prawdziwym życiu, zainteresowanie wyidealizowanymi przeżyciami erotycznymi z pewnością byłoby mniejsze.

Brunetka wsunęła się pod prysznic i odchyliła do tyłu głowę pozwalając, by obmyła ją ciepła woda, podczas gdy jej dłonie zacisnęły się na piersiach, w powolnym, dręczącym rytmie. Znała swoje ciało, nie czuła się zażenowana na myśl o tym, jak często sama zapewniała sobie odprężenie, nawet w okresach, gdy z kimś się spotykała. Zresztą w którejś z rozmów z Rose z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, iż również jej otwarta na mężczyzn przyjaciółka nie unikała tego rodzaju prywatnych zabaw.

„_A co w tym złego?_" mruknęła wtedy blondynka.

Cichym prychnięciem Bella odpędziła obrazy, jakie bez zapowiedzi pojawiły się w jej głowie, Rose leżącej z półprzymkniętymi oczami i zmysłowo rozchylonymi ustami, ze smukłą dłonią sunącą bez pośpiechu w dół płaskiego brzucha, po czym dokończyła kąpiel na tyle powoli, na ile pozwalało jej zmęczenie.

Kiedy z kubkiem herbaty siadała na łóżku, w wyobraźni kobiety znów towarzyszył jej Edward Cullen. Dopiła ciepły napój i gasząc światło ułożyła się wygodnie, a jej ręce doskonale znały już swoje zadania, cierpliwie pieszcząc oraz naciskając, gładząc oraz pocierając właściwe miejsca. Oddech brunetki przyspieszał, biodra poruszały się niespokojnie w rytmie cichych jęków, dopóki ciała nie przeszył rozkoszny wstrząs.

Osuwając się z głębokim westchnieniem pod kojąco miękką pościel Bella przez parę sekund zastanawiała się, czy Rose mogła mieć rację. Czy chciałaby poczuć na sobie dotyk przyjaciółki?

Ta myśl wydawała się niedorzeczna.

Jednocześnie nieposłuszna rozsądkowi wyobraźnia podsunęła jej obrazy delikatnych, zadbanych dłoni na jej własnych piersiach.

- Nie, dziękuję – wymamrotała pod nosem wracając do fantazji o zielonookim kochanku, których otulił ją na dobranoc swoim ciałem.

-x-x-x-

- O co chodzi?

- O nic – mruknęła znużonym głosem brunetka.

Widziała, jak na jasnym czole przyjaciółki uformowała się pionowa bruzda i zrozumiała, że kompletnie jej nie przekonała. Nigdy nie umiała przekonująco kłamać, rzadko tego próbowała, zarazem jednak nie potrafiła się przemóc i przyznać, jaka była przyczyna jej kapryśnego nastroju.

Blondynka zamiast dociekać zaczęła dłubać widelcem w swoim talerzu.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi wciąż za złe tamtej rozmowy?

Belli z wysiłkiem przyszło zachowanie niewzruszonej miny. Mogła przytaknąć, mogła zaprzeczyć, wykorzystać okazję, by zmienić temat i ściągnąć myśli ich obu na coś, z czego znów mogłyby się śmiać. Każda odpowiedź byłaby lepsza od prawdy.

To nie tak, że była zła. Wolałaby natomiast, aby tamta rozmowa w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

- Bella?

Brunetka sapnęła zirytowana, iż jej oczy raz jeszcze zdradziły zamęt panujący wewnątrz głowy. Jak jednak miałaby opowiedzieć przyjaciółce, że ostatnio obudziła się rano wciąż czując swoim ciałem posmak wyjątkowo niegrzecznego snu z blondynką w roli głównej?

To byłoby żenujące.

Poruszyła się na krześle i mimowolnie zerknęła w stronę stolika, który zazwyczaj zajmował mężczyzna dotychczas niepodzielnie królujący w jej marzeniach. Tego dnia nie było go w restauracji, co w zaskakujący sposób przyniosło jej ulgę. Nie mógłby podsłuchać rozmowy, a mimo to w jego obecności Bella czułaby się bardziej skrępowana.

- To bez sensu – mruknęła w końcu, bardziej sama do siebie niż w odpowiedzi na zaniepokojone spojrzenie Rose.

- A tak konkretniej?

Dłoń brunetki powędrowała do włosów zaczesując je nerwowym gestem za ucho, zanim wzrok kobiety niechętnie skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem jej towarzyszki.

- Jestem o tyle zła, że teraz i ja nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć – wykrztusiła z zakłopotaniem.

W błękitnych oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie.

- Ja… – zaczęła Rose, lecz natychmiast urwała i zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza. – Nie chciałam, żebyś czuła się naciskana.

- Wiem – prychnęła z irytacją druga z kobiet. – Ale zaszczepiłaś we mnie ten pomysł i chociaż wydaje mi się on kompletnie bez sensu, wciąż siedzi i w głowie. To frustrujące.

Uśmiech blondynki świadczył o tym, iż powoli odzyskiwała rezon.

- Śniłaś mi się – jęknęła zrozpaczonym głosem brunetka.

- Najlepszym sposobem jest…

- Zamknij się – ucięła kwaśno Bella celując w swoją towarzyszkę palcem.

- Dlaczego?

Prowokacyjnie uniesiona brew Rose uświadomiła brunetce, że nie wymiga się łatwo od odpowiedzi, potarła więc skronie próbując uporządkować myśli. Tak naprawdę potrzebowała o tym porozmawiać, by wreszcie móc uwolnić się od dręczących ją wyobrażeń. Sny o pieszczotach z najlepszą przyjaciółką uważała za idiotyczne i wręcz chore.

- Nie interesują mnie kobiety, nie w ten sposób – oświadczyła z całym przekonaniem.

- Skąd zatem wziął się ten sen? – padło ciche pytanie.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami i starała się nie zwracać uwagi na lekko przymrużone oczy drugiej kobiety.

- Tamta rozmowa z tobą wywołała we mnie spore zakłopotanie – zaczęła tłumaczyć, nerwowo bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów – to musiało utkwić w mojej podświadomości i wypłynąć na powierzchnię w chwili, gdy nie mogłam się kontrolować.

- A może nie powinnaś się wcale kontrolować – szepnęła blondynka przechylając lekko głowę. – Nie sądzisz, że gdyby naprawdę cię to nie intrygowało, przestałabyś o tym myśleć już następnego dnia?

Dźwięk, jaki uciekł z ust brunetki, bardziej przypominał jęk niż prychnięcie, które planowała zademonstrować.

- Nie kontrolować? Takich głupot? – mruknęła. – To śmieszne!

Narastało w niej dziwne rozdrażnienie, nie była jednak pewna, kto lub co je wywołało. Znała przewrotność i dociekliwość przyjaciółki, zawsze bawił ją sposób, w jaki potrafiła zapędzić swojego oponenta w kozi róg, lecz teraz… Wyładowała irytację na swoim obiedzie zaciekle wbijając widelec w kawałek kurczaka.

- Och, nie jesteś kimś, kto potrzebowałby nieustannej kontroli nad sobą, nie przesadzaj – zaprotestowała rozbawiona Rose, lecz jej spojrzenie szybko spoważniało. – Chodziło mi o to, że czasem z różnych powodów tłumimy własne pragnienia.

- Dlaczego miałabym się czegoś zapierać? – żachnęła się brunetka.

- Dobre pytanie. Czyż nie to właśnie robisz?

Spojrzenie Belli spochmurniało.

- Niczego się nie zapieram – oświadczyła niemal gniewnie, a widelec zazgrzytał nieprzyjemnie na talerzu. – Nie chcę obrazić osób o orientacji homoseksualnej, zawsze uważałam się za tolerancyjną, lecz… To wydaje mi się niewłaściwe. Nie chcę myśleć o czymś, czego nie akceptuję w odniesieniu do swojej osoby.

Rose zmrużyła oczy.

- Pamiętasz, jak na weselu Sary tańczyłyśmy na stole, ocierając się o siebie i obściskując? – rzuciła dziwnym tonem. – Albo ile razy całowałyśmy się w usta?

- To były zwykłe buziaki na pożegnanie – zaprotestowała gorączkowo brunetka. – Nic seksualnego. A tamten taniec…

Kobieta przełknęła ślinę, gdyż w tym momencie to wspomnienie było jej wyjątkowo nie na rękę. Musiała przyznać, iż bawiła się doskonale, a prowokacyjne gwizdy i oklaski jedynie ją zagrzewały do tego, by posunąć się dalej. Dopiero następnego dnia, gdy ktoś ze znajomych pokazał jej nakręcony telefonem film, z zażenowaniem zorientowała się, iż poczynały sobie niezwykle śmiało.

- To była tylko zabawa – dokończyła stanowczo.

- Ja również proponuję zabawę.

Bella potrząsnęła głową.

- Są granice, których nie potrafię przekroczyć.

W spojrzeniu blondynki pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

- I gdzie one leżą?

- Wtedy tańczyłyśmy, żeby wywołać szok, a nie czerpać z tego przyjemność.

- Nasza zabawa nie sprawiła ci przyjemności?

- Nie tego rodzaju, jaką masz na myśli! Nie chodziło o to, by podniecić się nawzajem dotykiem, by rozkoszować się bliskością.

Przez usta Rose przemknął uśmiech, który brunetka skwitowała cichym przekleństwem.

- A przytulanie się?

- Takie czysto przyjacielskie jest w porządku.

- A gdybym potarła dłonią twoje piersi? – kontynuowała coraz niższym szeptem blondynka.

- To już nie.

W błękitnych oczach zapaliły się iskry.

- Albo przesunęła dłonią w górę twoich ud?

Zmieszana Bella mimowolnie napięła mięśnie we wspomnianych częściach ciała, a jej myśli powędrowały do tego, co sama sobie nieraz robiła w łóżku.

- Czy to rumieniec?

- Zrobiło się już późno, powinnam się zbierać – skapitulowała ostatecznie brunetka, bezwstydnie ratując się ucieczką.

Kiedy spojrzała w oczy towarzyszki wiedziała, iż będą musiały dokończyć tę rozmowę i to raczej prędzej niż później. Nie zamierzała zrezygnować z ich długiej przyjaźni przez coś tak niepoważnego, najpierw jednak potrzebowała uporządkować własne wzburzone myśli. W przeciwnym razie musiałaby skłamać Rose oświadczając, iż jej prowokacje nie zrobiły na niej żadnego wrażenia.

A blondynka oczywiście by o tym wiedziała.

-x-x-x-

Bella od godziny siedziała na ławce w pobliżu mieszkania przyjaciółki, w miejscu, którego ta ostatnia nie mogłaby wypatrzeć ze swojego okna. Pogrążona w gorączkowych rozważaniach bez trudu zignorowała tych kilku przechodniów, którzy zdecydowali się ją zaczepić z jakimiś pytaniami, wciąż nie potrafiła się zdecydować.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu to nie sama myśl o tym, co proponowała Rose, stanowiła problem. Brunetka doszła do wniosku, iż nie była aż tak pruderyjna, by nie pozwolić się dotknąć drugiej kobiecie. W prawdziwym świecie, pozbawionym właściwej snom magii oraz wyolbrzymiania wrażeń wątpiła, by mogło ją to naprawdę wciągnąć, eksperyment szybko więc by się zakończył i być może to byłoby najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Obie kobiety nieraz rozbierały się w swojej obecności, nigdy nie robiły z tego problemu ani nie kierowały na siebie nadmiernie ciekawskich spojrzeń. Jednakże Bella zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej przyjaciółka nie odpuściłaby łatwo, a mając chociażby tylko warunkowe przyzwolenie łatwo mogłaby zrobić coś, co nieodwracalnie zmieniłoby ich wzajemną relację.

Czy bowiem potrafiłaby nadal zachowywać się swobodnie po tym, jak blondynka pieściłaby ją w ten najbardziej intymny sposób? Każde przytulenie czy serdeczny gest traktowałaby z podejrzliwością jako nawiązanie do tej zabawy, a pomimo obustronnych zapewnień mogłyby powstać wątpliwości, rysy na niewzruszalnym jak dotąd murze ich przyjaźni. Już teraz zresztą miała za wiele pytań, przede wszystkim o to, dlaczego Rose tak się upierała przy tym temacie?

Czy byłoby możliwe, by w rzeczywistości miała jakieś ukryte potrzeby? Czy próbowała zmienić ich relację… w coś innego?

Do tego brunetka nie chciała dopuścić i z jękiem po raz kolejny wycofywała się ze wszystkiego, co zdążyła już sobie w głowie ułożyć. Nie chciała ryzykować wieloletniej, tak ważnej dla niej przyjaźni, by spełnić idiotyczny kaprys znudzonej czy może sfrustrowanej blondynki. Z pewnością wystarczyłoby, gdyby poważnie porozmawiały…

Wtedy niespodziewanie przypominała sobie własny sen, który ku jej utrapieniu powtórzył się. Kobieta zaciskała kurczowo dłonie, nie mogła jednak wyprzeć się tego, że jej pierwszym po przebudzeniu doznaniem, zanim otrząsnęła się z zamroczenia, było rozkoszne ciepło. Im bardziej nie chciała do siebie dopuszczać jakiejkolwiek możliwości fizycznego zbliżenia z blondynką, tym zażarciej atakowała ją podświadomość.

Dziś nawet praca nie pozwalała jej do końca zapomnieć o tej sprawie, a w skołowanej głowie wirowały jedna za drugą sprzeczne myśli.

W końcu zmęczona wstała i podreptała do mieszkania Rose licząc na to, iż w bezpośredniej konfrontacji uda się znaleźć rozsądne wyjście z coraz bardziej krępującej sytuacji.

Kiedy blondynka otwarła drzwi, Belli zdawało się, iż na jej twarzy przez krótki moment dostrzegła ulgę. Prychnęła cicho i przepchnęła się do środka mieszkania.

- Planowałam zrobić coś do jedzenia, ale potem zapomniałam – rzuciła przez ramię, gdy nie wymyśliła lepszego sposobu na rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

- Nie szkodzi – odpowiedziała swobodnie Rose. – Napijesz się czegoś?

- O tak – westchnęła ciężko brunetka i podeszła do okna.

Na zewnątrz zapadał już zmierzch, nie zdawała obie sprawy z tego, jak długo zastanawiała się siedząc na ławce. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak skrępowana przed spotkaniem z przyjaciółką, podobna sytuacja była dla nich czymś zupełnie nowym. Potrzebowały naprawdę szczerej, oczyszczającej rozmowy…

Najpierw usłyszała ciche kroki bosych stóp, a następnie wyczuła stającą za jej plecami blondynkę, dłonie kobiety przesunęły się po biodrach towarzyszki w ten szczególny sposób, niespiesznie i kusząco.

- Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę – wyszeptała. – Chciałabym to sprawdzić…

Usta jasnowłosej skubnęły skórę na odsłoniętym karku przyjaciółki, powolnymi muśnięciami wędrując w stronę ramienia. Brunetka zassała głośno powietrze, bezwiednie napinając mięśnie.

To nie było coś, na co zamierzała się zgodzić.

- Rose! – syknęła wstrzymując oddech.

Nie zaakceptowała tej gry, nie dała swojego przyzwolenia. Chciała, żeby zabrzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie, lecz nawet jej własnych uszach głos zadrżał zdradziecko.

- Możesz być pewna swoich pragnień, fantazji, jeśli nie pozwolisz sobie tego sprawdzić? – wymruczała druga z kobiet dotykając wargami szyi.

Tym razem reakcja Belli była bardziej stanowcza. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, delikatnie odsuwając przyjaciółkę.

- Nie potrafię, Rose, przykro mi – oświadczyła potrząsając głową.

Przez chwilę jeszcze brunetka wpatrywała się bezradnie w twarz, którą znała tak dobrze, szukając słów, jakimi mogłaby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie umiała wziąć udziału w tej zabawie. Sprzeciw był dla niej oczywisty, tak naturalny, iż nie wymagał dodatkowego uzasadnienia. W końcu skołowana chwyciła pospiesznie leżące na szafce klucze i telefon, po czym niemal wybiegła z mieszkania, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jej przyjaciółka opadła na kanapę dociskając zwinięte w pięści dłonie do ust.

W błękitnym spojrzeniu pojawiło się zagubienie oraz obawa.

Zatrzasnąwszy za sobą drzwi Bella przeszła tylko kawałek, po czym ze sfrustrowanym jękiem usiadła na schodach i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej mięśnie dygotały, a oddech niemalże się urywał, lecz dziewczyna wcale nie była pewna, czy przyczyną było wyłącznie zdenerwowanie. Usiłowała uspokoić się, zmusić do chłodnego przemyślenia tego, co właściwie ją tak bardzo zdenerwowało, wciąż jednak czuła na karku rozpraszające muśnięcia warg blondynki.

- To przecież głupie… – jęknęła przeczesując z irytacją włosy.

Nie mogło sprawić jej to przyjemności! Nie chciała bawić się w ten głupi eksperyment ani sprawdzać, co jeszcze potrafiły ze sobą zrobić! Dlaczego Rose nie mogła sobie po prostu odpuścić?

Przywołała w pamięci przystojną twarz zielonookiego uwodziciela, jego wręcz boleśnie olśniewający uśmiech z ulgą stwierdzając, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ten mężczyzna nadal jej się podobał, marzyła o tym, by tym razem to ją uwiódł, a mimo to przepełniało ją niepokojące podejrzenie, iż ciepła wilgoć u zbiegu jej ud została wywołana zupełnie inną sugestią. Skrzywiła się starając się nie podążać tym torem, uświadomiła sobie natomiast, że jeśli dzisiaj ostatecznie nie wyjaśni tej sprawy z przyjaciółką, z każdym kolejnym dniem trudniej będzie odezwać się do niej, a to już na pewno zagroziłoby więzi, jaką zbudowały.

- Chrzanię cię, Rose – wymamrotała pod nosem zawracając do mieszkania blondynki.

Nie słyszała w międzyczasie przekręcanego w zamku klucza, nie bawiła się więc w pukanie.

- Nie zamierzam pozwolić, aby ten głupi pomysł nas od siebie odsunął – oświadczyła stając w drzwiach.

Na twarzy blondynki zagościł słaby uśmiech, oczy jednak nadal wypełniała niepewność.

- Nie pozwoliłabym na to – stwierdziła cicho, lecz z pobrzmiewającą w każdym słowie stanowczością. – Zaspokojenie ciekawości nie jest warte naszej przyjaźni.

- Dlaczego zatem nie odpuściłaś?

- Sprawiasz, że czuję się wyjątkowo podle – sapnęła Rose puszczając oko, lecz jej kolejne słowa były już poważne. – Nie zmusiłabym się przecież do niczego, nie postawiłabym ci ultimatum. Ale też obie wiemy, iż śmiałości to nie masz w nadmiarze. Jeśli powiedziałabyś naprawdę kategoryczne „nie", na kolanach błagałabym cię, abyś zapomniała o tej rozmowie.

Z ust brunetki uleciał zduszony jęk.

- Co do jednego masz rację – mruknęła wchodząc i zamykając drzwi. – Nikt poza tobą nie zdołałaby mnie do tego przekonać.

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że do siebie pasujemy.

- Och, zamknij się, Rose, jeszcze się nie zgodziłam – warknęła Bella kierując się prosto do salonu.

Po chwili dołączyła do niej gospodyni, z kieliszkami w dłoniach, i usiadła ku zakłopotaniu brunetki na tej samej sofie. Między obiema kobietami pozostała niewielka, wolna przestrzeń.

- Boję się, że to może zniszczyć naszą przyjaźń.

Blondynka nie od razu odpowiedziała.

- Nie obiecam ci, iż nic się nie zmieni – odezwała się cicho, lecz jednocześnie niezachwianie. – Ale też nie wyobrażam sobie, by to mogłoby nam zaszkodzić. Wręcz przeciwnie, moim zdaniem lepiej się poznamy, możemy pogłębić zaufanie.

Nieprzekonana brunetka skrzywiła się słysząc ostatnie słowa i potrząsnęła głową.

- Dlaczego koniecznie chcesz spróbować?

- Z ciekawości – odpowiedziała od razu jasnowłosa kobieta.

- Dlaczego ze mną?

- A z kim innym? – tym razem z piersi Rose wyrwało się sfrustrowane sapnięcie. – Komu innemu miałabym zawierzyć na tyle, że nie wykorzysta tej rozmowy, by mnie publicznie ośmieszyć, nie będzie posądzać mnie o inną orientację, do której tylko wstydzę się przyznać?

Zakłopotana Bella mimowolnie spuściła wzrok. Sama już nie wiedziała, co było dla niej niedopuszczalne, a co skłonna byłaby zaakceptować. Czy to strach ją powstrzymywał? A jeśli strach, to przed czym dokładnie?

- Wiesz, że zawsze byłam z tobą do bólu szczera – uzupełniła pełnym napięcia szeptem jej towarzyszka. – Tym razem jest tak samo.

Brunetka nabrała głęboko powietrza, po czym powoli je wypuściła. Skoro obydwie były zdeterminowane, by ten wieczór nie zniszczył ich przyjaźni, chyba mogła pozwolić na mały eksperyment. Jakkolwiek sama myśl o tym nadal wydawała się jej śmieszna, zakładała, że za jakiś czas będą się z siebie śmiały.

- Tylko spróbujemy, niczego nie obiecuję – wybąkała pod nosem.

Jej oczy odrobinę rozszerzyły się, jakby z zaskoczenia, iż jednak zdołała to z siebie wykrztusić.

- Tylko spróbujemy – przytaknęła znacznie chętniej druga z kobiet, po czym odłożyła kieliszek na stół i zmieniła pozycję.

- Tak od razu?

- A na co czekać? – mruknęła Rose pochylając się do przodu. – Aż skrępowanie sięgnie zenitu?

Oniemiała Bella zdążyła jedynie sapnąć, kiedy blondynka przesunęła się do niej na czworakach siadając tuż obok tak, że uda obu kobiet ocierały się o siebie.

- Poruszasz się jak kotka – wydusiła odstawiając swoje wino na bezpieczną odległość. – Nic dziwnego, że mężczyźni szaleją za tobą.

- Chcesz, żebym zamruczała?

Brunetka zachichotała, lecz zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, iż na nią to nie działało, twarz przyjaciółki znalazła się tuż przy jej własnej, rozchylone wargi otarły się o jej usta. Nie wiedząc, jak zareagować znieruchomiała.

- Jestem chyba tak samo zakłopotana jak ty – wymamrotała Rose.

Jej przyjaciółka chciała zaprotestować, lecz w tym samym momencie jasnowłosa wysunęła język. Dłonie kobiety zaplotły się na karku towarzyszki, wargi poruszyły się ostrożnie, badając i skubiąc, dopóki nie wyczuły nieśmiałej odpowiedzi.

- To był chyba najdziwniejszy pocałunek w moim życiu – wymamrotała blondynka schodząc ustami niżej, przez szczękę ku szyi przyjaciółki.

- Tak…

Bella niepewnie przebiegła dłonią przez jasne włosy swojej towarzyszki, usilnie starając się nie myśleć o tym, na co się zgodziła, żeby nie stracić odwagi. Miała wrażenie, że to nie jej ręka, nie jej ciało znajdowało się na tej sofie. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę! Może gdyby wypiła szybciej swoje wino, ich zachowanie nie wydawałoby się jej tak niewłaściwe. Palce Rose, które pocierały teraz boki jej piersi, były delikatne i niemal nieśmiałe, lecz kobieta ze zdumieniem odkryła, iż sprawiało jej to pewną przyjemność.

_Ciało tam jest wrażliwe, _tłumaczyła sobie pospiesznie,_ zawsze będzie reagować niezależnie od tego, kto dotyka_.

- Chyba łatwiej byłoby mi, gdybyś odwróciła się tyłem – westchnęła blondynka. – Wiem, że sama to zaproponowałam…

Jej gość usłuchał bez zastanowienia.

- Możesz wyobrażać sobie, że to dotyka cię ten piękniś – zamruczała Rose tuż obok ucha brunetki.

Bella pokręciła głową, po czym zerknęła przez ramię.

- Jeśli to ma być eksperyment, chcę wiedzieć, że to ty, samej przekonać się, jakie to uczucie – wyjaśniła wzruszając ramionami.

W odpowiedzi jasnowłosa wbiła zęby w kark przyjaciółki, a kiedy ta syknęła bezwiednie odchylając głowę do tyłu, docisnęła się do niej mocniej, puszczając swoje dłonie w niespieszną wędrówkę.

Brunetka wciąż jeszcze siedziała sztywno, kiedy ręce obejmującej ją od tyłu kobiety, wśliznąwszy się pod koszulkę uciskały jej boki i brzuch w sposób, o którym ona sama by nie pomyślała, lecz na który jej ciało niespodziewanie zareagowało pełnym oczekiwania dreszczem. Nie była w stanie przestać myśleć o tym, że takie zachowanie ich obu było żenujące, bała się też, iż cokolwiek jeszcze miałoby się wydarzyć, następnego dnia obie będą tego żałować.

- Masz piękne piersi, zawsze ci ich zazdrościłam…

W tym samym momencie coraz śmielsze palce Rose odchyliły stanik pocierając sutki i brunetka zassała powietrze. W dalszym ciągu analizowała sytuację, nie mogła jednak nic zrobić z delikatnym napięciem, jakie pojawiło się w dolnych partiach jej ciała. Od tyłu promieniowało zaskakujące ciepło ciasno przytulonej do niej przyjaciółki, która na przemian gryzła, to znów z oddaniem lizała skórę na karku i ramionach. Znajdowała się tak blisko, delikatna i miękka, tak dobrze znajoma.

Ból mieszał się z narastającą przyjemnością.

Nie tego się spodziewała!

Być może kierując się cichą potrzebą, a być może chcąc pozbyć się trzymającego się jej wciąż skrępowania, brunetka wyszarpnęła się, by energicznie zdjąć z siebie koszulkę.

- O tak… – zaaprobowała blondynka pomagając jej zdjąć stanik.

Zaraz też przyciągnęła towarzyszkę na powrót do siebie, z wahaniem dotykając jej uwolnionych piersi. Ucisk dłoni nie był zaborczy, lecz… zdradzający jakąś fascynację oraz łagodną troskę.

- Ty też się rozbierz – zażądała zachrypniętym głosem Bella.

Jeśli miała nadzieję, że ta chwila przerwy pozwoli jej oprzytomnieć, to zawiodła się, gdyż przyłapała się na tym, iż wyczekiwała na kolejny ruch towarzyszki. Zamiast tego przyszło jej do głowy, że skoro już zgodziła się na tą kuriozalną zabawę, mogłaby skorzystać…

- Zawsze chciałam… – wykrztusiła z zażenowaniem, kiedy na powrót poczuła delikatne dłonie i ciepło drugiego, drobnego ciała tuż za sobą. – Tak mocniej…

Blondynka bez wahania spełniła to polecenie, używając może aż za dużo siły, lecz jednocześnie skręciła sutki brunetki tak, że ból wymieszał się z iskrami ekscytacji, odbijającymi się echem w podbrzuszu Belli. Ta ostatnia starała się zaciskać zęby, lecz mimo to z jej ust uleciał chrapliwy jęk.

- A ja myślałam, że szukasz subtelności – zaśmiała się cicho Rose przysuwając się bliżej i wtulając twarz w kark brunetki.

- Lubię… z wyczuciem… – tłumaczyła się niepewnym jej towarzyszka. – Mężczyznom ciężko to wytłumaczyć.

- Tak – zgodziła się przeciągle blondynka. – Wiem, co masz na myśli.

W skupieniu operowała dłońmi tak, jakby za wszelką cenę chciała wydusić z przyjaciółki kolejny jęk.

- Ja mam tak samo z gryzieniem – kontynuowała cicho łaskocząc wargami szyję ciemnowłosej. – Większość boi się, że mam zbyt delikatną skórę, jedynie udają, iż używają zębów, a jak już któryś ugryzie, to tylko po to, by zostawić ślad. Przecież tu nie chodzi o jakieś prymitywne oznaczanie swojego terenu, ale umiejętne dawkowanie przyjemności.

Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów zacisnęła zęby na płatku ucha brunetki. Ta ostatnia bezwiednie odchyliła głowę z urwanym jękiem.

- Rose… – wymamrotała. – Gdzieżeś się tego nauczyła?

- Wyobrażałam sobie, iż sama chciałabym to poczuć.

Blondynka ponownie wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie między szyją i ramieniem przyjaciółki.

- Och, Bella – zamruczała z ustami tuż przy skórze. – Mówiłam ci, że to będzie dobra zabawa.

Jej dłonie ani na moment nie przestawały się poruszać w górę i w dół, pieszcząc z czułością i dbałością o szczegóły.

- Nadal uważam to za dziwne, muszę jednak przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak… Bezpiecznie?

Brunetka odwróciła głowę odruchowo pocierając policzkiem o jasne włosy. Była pewna, iż jutro same wspomnienia budzić będą w niej zażenowanie, w tej chwili jednak ten nowy rodzaj bliskości między nimi wydawał się jej kojący.

- Nie pobudziło mnie to na tyle, bym myślała o seksie, ale jest mi tak dobrze – ciągnęła półgłosem, a po chwili jeszcze uzupełniła: – to dziwne.

- Powtarzasz się – zaśmiała się Rose.

Kobieta wyprostowała się wypuszczając towarzyszkę z objęć. Bella odwróciła się do niej powoli i omiotła spojrzeniem, jakby dopiero teraz w pełni uświadomiła sobie, iż obie były półnagie. Zastanawiała się, czego jeszcze oczekiwała po niej Rose, a także, czy sama miała ochotę kontynuować.

- Widziałaś mnie już rozebraną.

- Wiem, ale…

Brunetka niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę ku piersi przyjaciółki. Nadal czuła się skrępowana, lecz teraz już wiedziała, iż przynajmniej w części swoich zastrzeżeń się myliła. Mogła zrobić coś takiego, to ją zaintrygowało.

- Twoje są inne – wymamrotała i zamknęła palce na jednej z wypukłości, by zbadać kształt i miękkość.

- Małe – syknęła blondynka przygryzając jednocześnie wargę.

Bella potrząsnęła głową.

- Takie sterczące – stwierdziła z uznaniem, pocierając przy tym wnętrzem dłoni twardniejący pod wpływem dotyku sutek. – Bardzo jędrne.

Przeniosła wzrok na twarz przyjaciółki i bezwiednie pochyliła się, by spotkać jej usta w połowie drogi. Niemal od razu obie oderwały się od siebie jednocześnie wybuchając śmiechem. Było w nim zakłopotanie, ale i szczere rozbawienie.

- Ok, pocałunki to musimy jeszcze poćwiczyć – uznała Rose.

Druga z kobiet przesunęła dłońmi po swojej twarzy, na wpół rozbawiona, na wpół zażenowana.

- To co dalej? – spytała blondynka i potarła palcem wargę w teatralnym geście zastanawiania się. – Mam lody.

- Jesteś zepsuta – mruknęła jej przyjaciółka sięgając po koszulkę.

- Zostaniesz dzisiaj?

W głosie jasnowłosej pojawił się ton niepewności.

- Jeszcze nie zaspokoiłaś swojej ciekawości, prawda? – prychnęła Bella marszcząc nos.

Dobrze znała Rose. Na twarzy gospodyni pojawił się szeroki, szczery uśmiech, a w oczach zapaliły się wesołe iskry.

- Przygotuję ci coś do spania.

-x-x-x-

Brunetka jako pierwsza skorzystała z prysznica i ubrana w koszulkę oraz majtki, jak zawsze gdy nocowała w tym mieszkaniu, czekała na przyjaciółkę w jej łóżku. Zaskoczyło ją, że Rose nie próbowała wślizgnąć się do łazienki, ale i uspokoiło ją to. Teraz korzystała z tej krótkiej chwili samotności, by uporządkować swoje wrażenia.

Nie czuła się przymuszona do czegokolwiek, ufała swojej towarzyszce, dlatego pomimo tkwiących w niej wciąż wątpliwości mogła się zrelaksować i pozwolić, aby jej ciało reagowało, czerpało przyjemność z wprawnych pieszczot, jakimi było obdarzane. Kobieta wciąż jednak nie potrafiła określić, jaki był, poza fizycznymi doznaniami, jej stosunek do tego eksperymentu.

Czy słusznie się obawiała? Czy będą tego żałowały?

Nie odwróciła się, kiedy usłyszała wchodzącą do pokoju Rose, a w jej gardle pojawiła się niekomfortowa gula. Zupełnie jakby znalazła się w łóżku kompletnie obcej osoby, zupełnie, jakby wpakowała się w kłopoty albo coś nieodwracalnie straciła…

_Do diabła!_ syknęła w duchu.

Przyjaźniły się od dawna, towarzyszyły sobie we wzlotach czy upadkach, niejedno razem przeszły i nie miała powodu, by tak reagować. Przed tą kobietą nie musiała się niczego wstydzić.

Blondynka wsunęła się pod kołdrę, kładąc się tuż obok swojego gościa i lekko ocierając się biodrem.

- Jesteś naga – Bella raczej stwierdziła fakt niż pytała.

Odpowiedziało jej tylko mruczenie, a po chwili Rose przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, próbując wcisnąć kolano między jej nogi.

- Jesteś naga.

- Powtarzasz się – westchnęła blondynka.

Jej dłonie powędrowały w stronę ciała przyjaciółki od nowa zaczynając swoje zabiegi. Z piersi Belli wyrwał się niekontrolowany, chrapliwy dźwięk. Kiedy Rose delikatnym, lecz stanowczym naciskiem na biodro zasugerowała jej odwrócenie się na drugi bok, kobieta usłuchała.

- Teraz cię uwiodę – wyszeptała do ucha brunetki.

- To zabrzmiało jak groźba – mruknęła Bella.

Cichy chichot za jej plecami sprawił, że mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Nawet, jeśli w pierwszej chwili zesztywniała, wcale nie będąc pewna, czy chciała ciągnąć tę zabawę, teraz powoli się odprężała. Być może ułatwiał to półmrok przytulnej sypialni, namiastka osłony, jaką zapewniała jedwabna pościel, być może sprytne dłonie jej przyjaciółki, w każdym razie brunetka zdecydowała, że zobaczy, co będzie dalej.

Nie zaprotestowała, gdy Rose podciągnęła jej koszulkę, pomogła ją ściągnąć. Delikatne, drobne ręce blondynki przesuwały się po niej, nie zatrzymując się nigdzie na dłużej, ale też nie zaniedbując pieszczotliwych muśnięć. Zaufanie oraz serdeczna bliskość. Bella czuła dociskające się do jej pleców szczupłe ciało, tak inne od tych, których mogłaby się spodziewać w podobnej sytuacji. Jasnowłosa, nawet gdyby zaczęła zachowywać się agresywnie, nie mogłaby jej zdominować, nie budziła w niej niepokoju ani nie przytłaczała. Była jej przyjaciółką, obie zawsze doskonale się rozumiały, co więcej, będąc kobietami wiedziały tak wiele o swoich wrażliwych miejscach.

Szybko się zorientowała, że tym razem coś się zmieniło, pieszczoty były inne niż wcześniej w salonie, jakby bardziej wytrwałe, cierpliwe w swojej drobiazgowości. Brunetka przymknęła oczy uświadamiając sobie z zaskakującą ulgą, iż tym razem nie było żadnych oczekiwań, leżąca za jej plecami osoba nie liczyła na konkretny efekt, lecz była po prostu ciekawa, a także… Pełna nieoczekiwanej troski.

Bella teraz już również była ciekawa, dlatego nie powstrzymywała swoich cichych reakcji na delikatne ukąszenia w kark, wyprężyła natomiast ciało odpowiadając na narastającą w niej przyjemność.

Wahanie przyszło, kiedy drobna dłoń przesunęła się po jej majtkach, by potrzeć je po środku. Mimo wszystko to było… Dziwne.

- Reagujesz, jakbyś była dziewicą – stwierdziła rozbawiona Rose, gdy brunetka zacisnęła uda.

Uniosła się na łokciu, żeby wygodniej jej było sięgnąć.

- Dzisiaj tak właśnie się czuję – wydusiła zakłopotana Bella.

Dźwięczny śmiech poprzedził długie liźnięcie wzdłuż szyi.

- Właściwie to ja również – wyszeptała blondynka.

Druga z kobiet westchnęła i na powrót się rozluźniła. Rose nie od razu wykorzystała to, lecz dalej bawiła się ciałem przyjaciółki. Ze zdumieniem odkrywała, że najwyraźniej nie tylko ona potrzebowała również tego najprostszego dotyku, gładzenia boków czy brzucha, niekończącego się pocierania wielu innych miejsc, które wydawały się tak mało istotne w łóżkowych grach. Gdy wreszcie zdecydowała się wsunąć rękę pod cienki materiał, sapnęła.

- Jezu, Bella – wykrztusiła wyczuwając pod palcami śliską wilgoć – myślałam, że to pochlebia tylko mężczyznom, ale nie powiem, jestem z siebie dumna.

Słowa odpowiedzi były zbyt niezrozumiałe, kiedy brunetka skupiała się na tym, by nie szarpnąć biodrami w zaskakującym ją samą, gwałtownym żądaniu czegoś więcej. Nie udało się jej to, napotkała za sobą miękkie zagłębienie kobiecego brzucha i po raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie, iż to było coś innego. Nie leżała z mężczyzną, tym razem nie będzie… Pełnego pakietu.

To było zupełnie nowe doświadczenie, coś, co dopiero odkrywała.

- To jest takie znajome, a jednocześnie… – urwała, gdy palce Rose zwinnie przebiegły tym doskonałym szlakiem, który dotychczas znała tylko ona sama.

Blondynka szarpnęła za materiał i Bella odruchowo uniosła biodra pospiesznie pomagając pozbyć się przeszkody. Jej oddech przyspieszył w niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu, przestała już myśleć o tym, czy było to krępujące.

W jej podbrzuszu drżała zapowiedź wybuchowej przyjemności.

Aksamitnie miękkie ciało przyjaciółki docisnęło się mocniej do jej pleców, smukła dłoń między udami pracowała spokojnie, bez wahania kreśląc kręgi, pocierając, to znów drażniąc głębiej położone miejsca. Brunetka zaczęła dyszeć, wygięła jedno ramię do tyłu po dotknąć biodra towarzyszki, podczas gdy drugą ręką bez wahania zacisnęła na jednej ze swoich własnych piersi. Nie martwiła się o to, czy podobnym zachowaniem urazi czyjąś wrażliwą dumę…

Szarpnęła się, kiedy napięcie w jej podbrzuszu osiągnęło najwyższy poziom zamieniając się we wstrząs rozkoszy. Bez zastanowienia odwróciła się do leżącej za nią kobiety i wciąż jeszcze drżąc objęła tak mocno, jak tylko była w stanie. Rose również kurczowo przytuliła się do przyjaciółki całym swoim ciałem, z serdecznym zrozumieniem tej potrzeby.

Długo leżały tak ciesząc się tą bliskością, w milczeniu, jakby to rozmowa miała zmusić je do odsunięcia się od siebie.

Pierwsza odezwała się Bella.

- To było…

- Wow – uzupełniła jasnowłosa.

- Racja.

Zgodnie zaśmiały się i rozluźniły objęcia na tyle, że leżały na bokach twarzami do siebie, tak blisko, iż prawie pocierały się nosami. Brunetka wsunęła jedną rękę pod głowę, drugą dotknęła twarzy przyjaciółki. Rose nadal przytrzymywała ją w pasie.

- Nie spodziewałam się – wyznała szczerze brunetka. – To było innego rodzaju przeżycie, ale… Bardzo intensywne.

- Ja również nie sądziłam, że wyjdzie nam tak interesująco – zachichotała blondynka.

W tym momencie fizyczna bliskość wydawała się prosta i naturalna, Bella przeciągnęła więc dłonią po boku swojej towarzyszki, wbiła palce w jej udo. Mimo wszystko zdawała sobie sprawę, iż zabawa, na jaką sobie dziś obie pozwoliły, nie mieściła się w granicach przyjaźni. To nie było coś, co mogłoby się stać normalnym, codziennych zachowaniem.

- Tak się zastanawiam… – mruknęła marszcząc czoło.

- Tylko teraz nie rozmyślaj…

- Gdyby któraś z nas była w stałym związku – brunetka kontynuowała niezrażona – czy to, co przed chwilą zrobiłyśmy, kwalifikowałoby się jako zdrada?

Druga z kobiet zamrugała.

- Zdrada? – mruknęła z rozbawieniem, po czym potarła wargami usta Belli. – Chyba tylko, jeśli pozbawiłabyś go możliwości uczestnictwa. Większość mężczyzn, jakich znam, byłaby zainteresowana przynajmniej obserwowaniem takich igraszek.

Brunetka zbyła tą uwagę przewracając oczyma, ale bez zastanowienia odwzajemniła łagodny pocałunek.

- Pytam o taką normalną sytuację – prychnęła. – Stały związek czy małżeństwo oraz… Przyjaciółka, z którą idziesz do łóżka.

Tym razem Rose nie od razu odpowiedziała.

- A czym jest zdrada?

- Naruszeniem zaufania drugiej osoby? – zaproponowała brunetka. – W takim znaczeniu, o jakie pytałam, o ile partnerzy nie zdecydowali się na otwarty, luźny układ, wykluczyli z fizycznych relacji osoby trzecie.

Blondynka parsknęła śmiechem.

- Brzmisz okropnie – zamruczała i przeciągnęła się, by nieco otrzeć się o ciało towarzyszki.

- Podaj lepsze określenie – rzuciła kwaśno Bella, chociaż część jej świadomości skupiała się na tym, że taka bezpośrednia bliskość drugiej kobiety okazywała się, przynajmniej w przypadku Rose i to tego wieczoru, całkiem przyjemna. – Ale wracając do tematu. Dla mnie wyłączność oznacza wyłączność, niezależnie od płci.

- Ale przecież płeć ma znaczenie – zaprotestowała Rose. – Wyobraź sobie reakcję takiego dajmy na to męża, gdybym to ja cię czule objęła lub gdyby objął się inny mężczyzna.

- Może… Objęcie się jednak nie musi mieć podtekstu seksualnego.

- A moim zdaniem to za ciężki temat, kiedy jestem zupełnie trzeźwa – mruknęła blondynka udając ziewnięcie.

- Napisz o tym felieton – podsunęła brunetka. – Polemika w stosunku do niego powinna być dla McCarthy'ego wyzwaniem.

Po niewyraźnych mamrotaniach, wśród których udało się jej wychwycić ze dwa przekleństwa, poznała, że przyjaciółce pomysł ten nie przypadł do gustu. Zachichotała cicho i zanim mogła pomyśleć przysunęła się, by wygodniej przytulić się do jasnowłosej.

- Dobranoc, Rose – szepnęła moszcząc się w cieple delikatnego ciała.

- Dobranoc.

-x-x-x-

- No i jak?

W odpowiedzi blondynka odchyliła lekko głowę i leniwie potarła dłonią kark. Na jej ustach pojawił się pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

- Aż tak? – spytała cicho Bella mrużąc oczy.

Jasnowłosa przeciągnęła ramiona i ziewnęła ukradkiem.

- Acha.

- Jesteś zepsuta – oświadczyła ze śmiechem brunetka.

- To już przecież wiesz – odparła jej towarzyszka przeciągając słowa.

- Prawda – przyznała rozbawiona Bella. – Ale Emmettowi nie odpuściłaś?

- Nie – stwierdziła zdecydowanie Rose, w jej oczach coś błysnęło. – To, że miałam wyjątkowo udaną randkę z jego bliskim przyjacielem, nie sprawi, iż złożę broń.

- Czułabym się rozczarowana – zaśmiała się druga z kobiet wznosząc symboliczny toast szklanką soku.

Przez parę minut kontynuowały posiłek w milczeniu, gdy wreszcie Bella odwróciła nieznacznie głowę, by zerknąć w lewo. Blondynka wyprostowała się, demonstracyjnie odłożyła sztućce i pokręciła głową.

- Nie wierzę – mruknęła półgłosem.

Odpowiedziało jej zirytowane prychnięcie.

- Odwróciłaś się, by na niego spojrzeć, dopiero po minucie od jego wejścia do restauracji?

Słowa, jakie wymamrotała Bella, były niezrozumiałe nawet dla niej samej.

- Jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobisz, sama pójdę do niego i zapłacę mu, żeby się z tobą przespał – zagroziła stanowczo jej przyjaciółka. – Zdradzę mu nawet twoje wrażliwe punkty.

Brunetka bez pośpiechu przełknęła swój kęs i ignorując falę gorąca, jaka owionęła jej twarz, przywołała na ustach szczególnie słodki uśmiech.

- Czemu nie, Rosie? – odezwała się beztroskim tonem świadomie używając zdrobnienia, którego blondynka nie znosiła. – Może ja odwdzięczę się tobie podobną przysługą i złożę wizytę w pewnej redakcji?

Obie mierzyły się przez chwilę spojrzeniami, po czym zgodnie wybuchły serdecznym śmiechem. Bella odprężyła się.

Od ich małej przygody minął prawie tydzień i żadna z nich nie poruszyła tego tematu wprost. Ku swojej ogromnej uldze brunetka nie zauważyła, żeby zachowywały się inaczej niż dotychczas, nie dawało się też odczuć skrępowanie czy niechęć do spotkań.

W głowie ciemnowłosej kobiety tłukło się jednak pytanie, którego jak do tej pory głośno sobie nie zadały. Czy chciały to powtórzyć?

Przygryzła wargę i skupiła się najpierw nad tym, jakiej odpowiedzi sama by udzieliła. Jej wcześniejsze obawy okazywały się póki co bezpodstawne, a sam wieczór – zaskakująco miły – nie pozostawił w niej poczucia niesmaku z powodu przekroczenia granic przyjaźni. Nie analizowała tego, co dokładniej się między nimi wydarzyło, ani co mogło to oznaczać. Tamta noc niczego nie zmieniła, nie obudziła w niej pożądania do drugiej kobiety ani pragnienia, by ponawiać te pieszczoty. Być może… Bella czuła większą niż wcześniej pewność, iż w blondynce miała kogoś, kto się o nią troszczył. To było zaufanie, serdeczna bliskość, jakiej po raz pierwszy doświadczyła w tak intensywny, fizyczny sposób.

To było jednak… nadal trochę dziwne.

Pewien dyskomfort sprawiała jej myśl, iż Rose nie skomentowała tej próby, ani następnego dnia ani w żaden z kolejnych. To pozostawiało brunetkę w niepewności, jaki był stosunek jej przyjaciółki do ich małego eksperymentu oraz czy powinna liczyć się z kolejnymi propozycjami. Czy blondynce podobało się, czy też raczej zniechęciła się? Spodziewała się aktywniejszego udziału brunetki lub zdecydowanego odwzajemnienia pieszczot?

Zawsze były ze sobą szczere i również teraz Bella nie wyczuwała jakiejkolwiek rezerwy. Wręcz przeciwnie, Rose zrobiła kilka delikatnych aluzji, dających do zrozumienia, iż nie zapomniała tamtych zdarzeń, traktowała je jednak zupełnie swobodnie, jakby to, że dotykały się w bardzo erotyczny sposób, było czymś zupełnie naturalnym. Ot, jeszcze jedna impreza, w której uczestniczyły.

Brunetka wolałaby jednak nie musieć się domyślać, nie pozostawiać między nimi wątpliwości czy niedomówień.

- Czy…

Zaczęła z zamiarem zadania niewygodnego pytania, lecz w tym samym momencie straciła pewność, czy naprawdę chciała poznać odpowiedź. Skoro poradziła sobie z tamtą sytuacją, to perspektywa zmierzenia się z kolejnymi nie wydawała się aż tak przykra. Zawsze mogła odmówić tłumacząc, że przecież zaspokoiły ciekawość. Z kolei gdyby okazało się, iż Rose to już zupełnie nie interesowało… Brunetka miała niejasne wrażenie, że mogłaby poczuć zawód.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.

Jak się okazywało, pewien margines niedopowiedzeń mógł być całkiem interesujący. Nie, żeby planowała rozmyślać głębiej na ten temat.

- Tak?

Bella odwróciła z zakłopotaniem głowę, aż jej wzrok trafił na Edwarda Cullena. Siedział dziś sam i sprawiał wrażenie coraz bardziej tym faktem sfrustrowanego.

- Czy gdybym teraz do niego podeszła…

Urwała w pół zdania. Gdyby miała szansę cofnąć czas o kilka sekund, zadałaby zupełnie inne pytanie, niezwiązane z tym mężczyzną. W tym samym momencie uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że słowa, które miało być żartem dla odwrócenia uwagi od jej poplątanych myśli, stały się pułapką, z której Rose nie pozwoli się jej już uwolnić.

- Nie, mam lepszy pomysł – przerwała jej blondynka. – Przypomniało mi się, iż mam coś do załatwienia i muszę wyjść wcześniej.

Ku zaskoczeniu przyjaciółki nie dając czasu na reakcję od razu zaczęła się zbierać, jej oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

- A ja co mam niby zrobić?

Rose przyjrzała się jej spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Facet wydaje się dziś tak znudzony, że z radością przyjąłby chyba każdą ofertę – oceniła z cichym prychnięciem, w którym pobrzmiewało lekceważenie. – Wystarczy, jak się do niego uśmiechniesz.

Oczy brunetki otwarły się szerzej.

- Na wszelki wypadek zabieram twój sweter, niewiele spod niego widać.

Blondynka schyliła się, by cmoknąć przyjaciółkę w policzek, a już po chwili jej obcasy wybijały rytm prowadzący w kierunku drzwi. Bella nabrała głęboko powietrza.

Zaraz się okaże…

Ukradkiem przesunęła wzrokiem po sali stwierdzając, iż większość była pusta. Gdy w końcu zwróciła się w stronę tego najbardziej ją interesującego, zorientowała się, że mężczyzna przyglądał się jej z leniwą kalkulacją. Zadrżała, przypominając sobie własne fantazje z nim w roli głównej i nagle poczuła się onieśmielona.

_Trudno, najwyżej się rozczaruję_, _jeśli rzeczywistość okaże się banalna_.

Oblizała wargi mając nadzieję, że ten podpatrzony u przyjaciółki ruch obserwującemu ją mężczyźnie nie wyda się tak śmieszny, jak jej samej. Edward Cullen wyprostował się, otarł usta chusteczką i kiwnął dłonią na kelnera.

Ani na moment nie oderwał od niej oczu.

W żołądku Belli coś zatrzepotało, ze zdenerwowania nie była w stanie normalnie odetchnąć, lecz nie spuściła wzroku czekając, aż zielonooki przystojniak do niej podejdzie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który poszerzał się z każdym kolejnym krokiem.

Brunetka przygryzła wargę, tym razem dla pohamowania chichotu.

_Ale będą jaja, jak się okaże, że Rose jest od niego lepsza_, pomyślała, kiedy mężczyzna stanął tuż obok, a jego wzrok przesunął się powoli po odsłoniętych ramionach Belli.

- Mogę się przysiąść?

Brunetka zaśmiała się głośno.

* * *

_**Po moje opowiadania - w wersji fanfiction oraz autorskiej - zapraszam na mojego chomika (adres w profilu) :)**_


End file.
